El amor de un criminal
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: Kai al fin está libre. Si eso es lo que tanto deseaba, ¿por qué su corazón se oprime al pensar en una persona? KaiRay. Warning: intento de lemon. .:Dedicado a Zhena Hik:.
1. Default Chapter

oOoOo El amor de un criminal oOoOo

**Título: **Prisionero

**Categoría:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** KaiRay

**Dedicatoria:** A Zhena Hik, por su cumpleaños

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

* * *

Todo estaba envuelto en un silencio que le estaba matando poco a poco. Estaba totalmente solo. Ya no podía más con toda esa tortura. Deseaba gritar, estaba desesperado. Quería saber en dónde estaba, con quién estaba. No podía ver nada, solo escuchar. Tenía hambre, pero esas extrañas y desconocidas personas no le daban de comer hasta que se acordaran y eso era casi nunca, quizás había perdido peso, pues a pesar de estar acostumbrado a comer muy poco, eso era demasiado a comparación

"_Si tan solo no estuviera amarrado, podría librarme de esos sujetos_"

Movió sus manos por enésima vez, pero sin lograr desatar las cuerdas que estaban amarradas alrededor de sus manos y pies. Gruñó. Cuánto detestaba la situación en la que estaba en esos momentos. Si, fácilmente podría eliminar a los sujetos que lo tenían secuestrado, por sus voces, no parecían tener más de veinte años, fácilmente acabaría con ellos. Al menos no le habían hecho la gran cosa, quizás uno que otro golpe y muy fuerte, pero no más. Pensándolo mejor, quizás no tardarían en hacerle algo, y eso le provocaba miedo

Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe al escuchar el rechinido que hacía la puerta al abrirse, escuchó las voces de esos tipos sin entender a la perfección pues hablaban muy bajo

"Es él a quien debes cuidar" escuchó a uno de ellos "te quedarás con él hasta nuevo aviso"

Genial. Ahora tendría cuidado particular, no podía creerlo. Si antes las posibilidades de salir de ese embrollo eran diminutas, ahora habían desaparecido totalmente. Su respiración se agitó un poco e intentó mantener la calma, debía pensar muy bien

"Mas te vale vigilarlo bien, pues no quiero que se escape, no lo estropees, porque si no lo pagarás... hermano"

"_¿Hermano?_" al escuchar eso, el secuestrado levantó la cabeza sorprendido "_genial, un hombre me vigilará día y noche, ya no puedo más con eso, quiero salir ya_"

"Volveremos mañana por la tarde, y espero ver lo mismo que ahora" escuchó que de nuevo hablaban

Pero no hubo contestación alguna... ¿acaso la persona que le cuidaría era muda?

"Te lo encargamos mucho, nos vemos"

Escuchó pasos, la puerta se abrió y nuevamente se cerró. El lugar volvió a quedarse en un silencio mortal. El chico que sería el nuevo 'cuidador' del secuestrado se quedó contemplando el cuerpo que estaba en la cama. Su cabello era de dos tonos azulados, su ropa algo extraña pero le marcaba su perfecto cuerpo. Tenía ambas manos en su espalda, una pañoleta en los ojos y los pies amarrados.

"_Qué crueles son mis hermanos_"

El nuevo joven se acercó lentamente a la cama, como dudando de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentó con mucho cuidado al lado del chico y vio claramente cómo se tensaba, suponiendo que estaba a la defensiva, por si alguien le quisiera hacer daño o algo así. Su mano derecha se movió y se posó en la blanca mejilla, acariciándola levemente

"No tengas miedo"

El chico se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de su nuevo acompañante, era dulce con un acento raro pero bello. Pensó por unos segundos y sacó la conclusión de que no parecía de mucha edad, tal vez de unos catorce años, uno menos que él

"Sé muy bien que no te lastimarán, solo buscan dinero, te ruego que resistas un poco más y podrás regresar a tu vida"

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el joven que estaba recostado en aquella vieja cama

"Un chico"

"Ya veo" dijo sarcástico "¿cómo te llamas?"

"No puedo decírtelo"

"Hn, claro" dijo sarcástico

"Mi nombre es..." el chico hizo una pequeña pausa como si dudara si en seguir o no, no era su deber decirle su nombre, pero no le gustaba que las personas se enfadaran con él "puedes llamarme Ray"

"Tú no pareces ser como esos" habló refiriéndose a sus secuestradores, ahora que había conseguido el nombre del chico "y eres su hermano" continuó

"No son mis hermanos de sangre, mis padres adoptivos murieron y ellos son quienes me mantienen"

"Bonita forma de vivir"

"Son tiempos muy difíciles, no sabes lo que es la pobreza"

"Si, correcto, no lo sé, pero eso no significa que hagan sufrir a las demás personas"

"Pronto terminará, ya lo verás"

En ese momento, Ray escuchó el rugir de las tripas del chico

"Veo que tienes hambre, no te preocupes, espera y te traeré algo de comida"

"Gracias" en su rostro apareció un sonrojo, de vergüenza

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó estando solo. Ese chico parecía ser noble, sentía una extraña calidez cuando estaba cerca. Al tocarle su mejilla sintió su piel, era muy suave. Suspiró. Rayos, cuánta hambre tenía, esos tipos no se habían dignado a darle de comer, en cuánto tiempo... ¿tres días?

"_Qué calculador salí_" pensó y sonrió irónicamente

"Siento la demora" escuchó la voz del chico "pero no había nada en la alacena y sólo te pude traer unos emparedados"

"Cualquier cosa está bien" le dijo con tono serio, ya no podía más con el hambre

"Bien"

Ray ayudó al chico a sentarse en la cama para que pudiera comer con mayor comodidad.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó mientras le daba al chico de comer en la boca "ya te dije el mío, cosa que no debí haber hecho y si se enteran mis hermanos, sé que se enfadarán demasiado, pero en fin... aún no sé el tuyo"

"Hiwatari" hizo una pequeña pausa "Kai Hiwatari"

"Bonito nombre" elogió sonriente

"Hn, gracias... supongo"

"¿Acaso no eres el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari?"

"Toda una desgracia" se quejó "¿por qué la pregunta?"

"Simple curiosidad. Él es uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo, no sé cómo es que mis hermanos se pudieron meter con esa familia" suspiró "¿desde cuándo estás aquí?"

"Puedes ver en el calendario que tengo al frente" dijo con sarcasmo "¿cómo voy a saberlo si no sé qué es lo que pasa a mi alrededor?"

"Claro"

"¡Ni siquiera sé cuándo es de día o de noche!"

"Disculpa" dijo entre enfadado e indignado "¿qué día fue el que te atraparon?"

"Martes, creo"

"Eso significa que tienes una semana aquí"

"¿Una semana?" se sorprendió por todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí "¿y seguimos en Rusia o estamos en otro país?"

"Me dijeron que te secuestraron en Moscú, ahora estamos lejos"

"¿En dónde?"

"Pues... en Siberia"

"Rayos" musitó en susurro "_aún no sé por qué estoy aquí, creo que cometí una estupidez o algo parecido_" razonó mentalmente

"¿Podría saber por qué te pones eso en la cara?"

La pregunta de Ray le sacó de sus pensamientos y sintió cómo el chico tocaba con uno de sus dedos los pequeños triangulitos de color azul marino que tenía en las mejillas, se estremeció levemente el dueño de tales marcas

"A decir verdad, las tengo por simple placer, es divertido ver a mi abuelo enfurecerse cuando las ve" en su rostro plasmó una sonrisa, haciendo a un lado su nerviosismo... un momento... ¿él estaba nervioso?

"Te quedan muy bien" el chico rió un poco y trató de que su acompañante no lo escuchase pues pensaba que se enfadaría

"¿Qué es lo que es tan gracioso?" dijo con enfado fingido, vaya que ese chico le cambiaba el humor

"No es nada" tomó aire "cuando era pequeño, también me gustaba hacer enojar a mis padres"

"Es un golpe bastante duro el perder a las personas que más quieres en este mundo"

"Te hacen mucha falta, pero quiero suponer que no sabes de eso"

"Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía seis años. Es mi abuelo quien me ha cuidado desde entonces"

"No quise..." cerró su boca para evitar arruinar más las cosas "lo siento"

"Te perdono"

"¿En serio?"

"Solo si me quitas esto de los ojos"

"No puedo" dijo inmediatamente "mis hermanos me matarían si lo hago"

"Ellos no se enterarán si no les dices nada"

"Por favor, no me pidas eso, tendré problemas si te concedo tu deseo"

"Tengo la sensación de que eres una buena persona"

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Quítame esto de los ojos"

"No puedo"

"Nadie se enterará"

"D-deacuerdo" dijo con inseguridad, siempre le fue difícil decir que no y esta ocasión no fue la excepción, odiaba ser tan débil frente a los demás, pero qué se le podía hacer "sólo será por un momento, no quiero que mis hermanos se enfaden"

"No importa, quiero ver al ángel que cayó del cielo para ayudarme"

"¿Eh?" de inmediato se ruborizó ante las palabras del chico "¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Eso es lo que eres para mí, un ángel, pero me gustaría ver tu rostro"

"Bien" dijo inseguro, aún no estaba convencido de que esa era una buena idea pero qué mas daba

Se acercó al rostro de Kai. Pasó sus manos alrededor de la nuca de su nuevo amigo, y su nariz estaba demasiado cerca de su piel. Inevitablemente aspiró su olor. A pesar de que llevaba ahí una semana, aún no perdía su aroma, el cual, era delicioso. Cerró sus ojos y se olvidó de lo que iba a hacer. Por su parte, Kai estaba demasiado nervioso al sentir a Rei tan cerca. Sin poder evitarlo, recargó su barbilla en su hombro y hundió su rostro. Para ser un... ¿criminal?... olía bastante bien.

"Ya..." habló Rei una vez que había recobrado la postura y había hecho lo que Kai le había pedido "ya está Kai"

Retiró lentamente la pañoleta que tenía sobre los ojos, vio que los tenía cerrados. El chico bicolor no lo pensó dos veces y abrió sus ojos de golpe, topándose con dos orbes doradas que le miraban fijamente

"Tienes..." susurró Rei al ver las orbes rojizas de Kai "tienes unos ojos muy bonitos"

"El dorado es un color muy poco común" dijo con una sonrisa "_pero es muy lindo_"

"Lo sé"

"Chino" susurró y Rei puso una cara de confusión "eres chino"

"Veo que tienes una vista muy buena" rió "así es, soy chino"

"Tu cabello es muy largo" dijo recorriéndolo todo "¿no es molesto?"

"A veces, pero me gusta tenerlo así" le sonrió

Kai quedó embelesado ante el hermoso joven que tenía al frente. Su vista pasó de sus hermosos ojos hasta unos colmillos singulares, terminaban en punta, al igual que sus orejas, sentía la tentación de tocarlas, pero se contuvo

"Pareces un gato" expresó divertido

"No eres la primera persona que me lo dice" frunció el entrecejo en un gesto divertido

Y así se la pasaron el resto de la tarde, platicaron de cosas sin sentido y Kai había olvidado toda su desesperación por volver a su vida normal. La noche había llegado y los hombres habían retornado. Ray le volvió a colocar la pañoleta en los ojos de Kai. Salió del cuarto al encuentro con sus hermanos y se quedó parado recargado de una pared mientras escuchaba a los otros hablar, era hora de irse. Quería despedirse de Kai, pero... ¿cómo hacerlo sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta?

"Antes de que te vayas" habló uno de ellos "revisa al chico, no quiero tener problemas"

"Si" respondió ocultando su alegría, al menos no había tenido que inventar algo

Se dirigió al cuarto en donde se encontraba Kai y lo vio acostado en la cama "_¿En dónde pensabas encontrarlo si no se puede mover?_" Rodó sus ojos y se pegó levemente en la frente por su tontería. Lentamente, se acercó

"Es hora de retirarme" le dijo cerca del oído logrando un estremecimiento en ambos

"No te vayas" le pidió Kai, y es que el chico era muy amigable y le gustaba platicar con él

"Hoy no" le dijo triste, le agradaba el muchacho "pero a partir de mañana voy a pasar todo el tiempo contigo"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó con alegría, tratando de ocultarla

"Así lo han decidido mis hermanos y a mi no me molesta"

"Entonces te veré mañana" dijo remarcando la tercer palabra con sarcasmo

"Por supuesto" rió ante la actitud de su amigo "hasta entonces"

Y así pasó una larga semana. Ray iba y venía de un lugar a otro. Cuidaba que Kai no se fuese a escapar, pero éste ya había perdido el interés por su libertad. Incluso llegó a pensar en que sería bueno que no lo rescataran, pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaban cuando platicaba con Ray. Cada día le tenía una historia qué contarle, y aunque no le quitaba la pañoleta de los ojos, se entretenía mucho, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Su infierno se había transformado en un inesperado paraíso

* * *

Muchas gracias por su tiempo 


	2. Recuerdos

oOoOo El amor de un criminal oOoOo

**Título:** Recuerdos

**Categoría:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** KaiRay

**Dedicatoria:** A Zhena Hik

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

* * *

El día en Siberia era frío, como siempre. Solo que cierto joven de cabellos bicolor no lo podía ver ni percibir ¿Razones? Una, tenía los ojos vendados, y dos, cuando Ray le quitó la pañoleta que ahora cubre sus ojos pudo ver el cuarto en el que lo tenían encerrado, estaba totalmente aislado, ninguna entrada o salida que no fuera la puerta. No ventanas ni nada por el estilo, aunque el cuarto era algo grande.

Estaba verdaderamente impaciente de que el joven chino llegara, y eso le confundía un poco.

"_Seguro es por la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que me contará esta vez_" pensó tratando de hallar una respuesta convincente "_odio no saber qué es lo que pasa a mi alrededor... aunque debo admitir que Ray es muy agradable y lindo_"

Se sobresaltó al pensar en esto último. Ahora si que se estaba pasando, no podía creer que haya dicho que un hombre es lindo, aunque nada ni nadie decía lo contrario. Gruñó pues sus pensamientos lo confundían más y más cada instante que pasaba ¿cómo decir día a día si no sabía cuándo era... de día?

"_Ahora que lo pienso, no le he preguntado sobre su familia_"esa idea salió de la nada "_solo hemos estado platicando de cosas sin sentido, cuando llegue y tengamos más tiempo le preguntaré sobre su familia y su vida, no creo que sea malo o se moleste_"

Mientras tanto, Ray caminaba rumbo a la casa en la que sus hermanos tenían secuestrado al nieto del hombre más poderoso de Rusia

"Aún no entiendo cómo es que mis hermanos se atrevieron a hacer tal cosa, mira que secuestrar a un Hiwatari"

Dejó de pensar en el secuestro y su mente solamente se ocupó en formar la imagen del secuestrado. En especial en sus orbes, eran tan hermosas, de un rojo intenso. Su rostro era perfecto, todo en él era perfecto. Se detuvo súbitamente y se sonrojó ligeramente. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Mejor siguió su camino, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar.

Abrió la reja para poder entrar y la cerró poniendo de nueva cuenta el candado. Abrió la puerta, no había nadie. Ya no le extrañaba que ese lugar estuviera desierto, a excepción de Kai y él, y uno que otro día uno de sus hermanos, que iba de visita para verificar que todo anduviera bien, eso fue lo que pasaba día con día, una semana atrás

"Iré a ver cómo está Kai" se quitó su chamarra y la dejó en una silla.

Pero antes de ir al cuarto vio su reloj que marcaban las diez de la mañana, ya era tarde y seguramente Kai no había comido nada. Giró y se dirigió a la cocina para ver qué podría preparar. Revisó las alacenas y esta vez habían más provisiones, a pesar de que sus hermanos eran unos secuestradores y criminales, se preocupaban por él. Eso se los agradecía. Sacó lo necesario para preparar el desayuno. Comenzó a cocinar sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía y casi se le quemaba por andar en su mundo

No tardó mucho. Sirvió todo y lo puso en una charola, mientras le daba de desayunar a Kai, él también lo haría.

"_Espero que le guste_" pensó un poco nervioso

Abrió con algo de dificultad la puerta de la habitación y entró. Vio cómo Kai levantaba la cabeza e intentaba sentarse en la cama. Se veía gracioso, desorientado y sin poder moverse. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa. Dejó la bandeja en una mesita y fue con el chico para ayudarle a sentar.

Alguien entró a la habitación, pero no sabía quién era, intentó sentarse, pero no podía. En ese instante, sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

"¿Ray?" preguntó

"Hola Kai, buenos días" le saludó "te traje el desayuno"

"Gracias" dejó de sentir las manos de Ray sobre su cuerpo

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"¡Qué pregunta!" bromeó un poco "¿hoy me vas a quitar esto de los ojos?"

"No lo sé" Rei tomó la bandeja y se sentó al lado de Kai "¿cómo te sientes?"

"No me cambies el tema"

"Es que Kai, compréndeme... yo..."

"No quiero volverte a suplicar"

"Deacuerdo, espero no metérme en problemas"

"Ya lo has hecho y no ha pasado nada"

"Es solo suerte"

"Suerte es mi segundo nombre"

"Creí que sólo te llamabas Kai"

Esta vez, como dos veces anteriores, Ray se inclinó por la espalda de Kai para no perder el sentido como la primera vez. Desató rápidamente la pañoleta y la quitó. Admiró nuevamente aquellas orbes que le habían cautivado desde el primer momento

"Ya está"

"No sabes cuánto odio no saber qué es lo que pasa a mi alrededor" se quejó Kai

"Te comprendo, no es nada agradable, pero mejor comamos antes de que se enfríe"

Y así Ray le daba de comer a Kai mientras él también desayunaba. El kot, como le había puesto el bicolor a Ray, hacía pequeñas bromas a lo que Kai sonreía, el chino parecía un niño respecto a su personalidad.

"Estuvo delicioso" felicitó Hiwatari

"Gracias" Ray se sonrojó ligeramente

"¿Tú lo cocinaste?" preguntó algo sorprendido

"Así es, mis padres adoptivos tenían un restaurante, me gustaba ir a ver cómo preparaban la comida, fue uno de mis sueños el cocinar tan bien como mi padre"

"¿Y él fue quien te enseñó?"

"Tanto él como mi madre estuvieron deacuerdo en que yo supiera cocinar, era una especie de tradición familiar"

"Hablando de tu familia... ¿cómo fuiste a parar hasta aquí?"

Hubo un silencio antes de que Ray respondiera a la pregunta hecha por Kai. Hacía tanto que no hablaba de sus padres adoptivos, desde que habían fallecido. Siete años habían pasado ya...

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, lo que pasa es que no hablo mucho de eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es solo que a mis hermanos no les gusta que lo haga" sonrió con melancolía

"No es nada fácil perder a tus padres, los recuerdos solo te lastiman más y es por eso que tratas de guardarlos para ti solo"

"Recuerdo muy bien el día en que llegaron al orfanato en el que me encontraba"

Ray inició con su relato y Kai simplemente se limitó a escucharlo

"Nos trataban bien, pero no éramos del todo felices, lo que más deseaba era tener una familia, cosa que no había logrado"

"¿Cuántos años tenías en ese entonces?"

"Llegué ahí muy pequeño, tenía dos años, según la directora, cuando me encontró en la entrada de ese lugar"

"Entonces, no conoces a tu verdadera mamá" afirmó Hiwatari con algo de tristeza

"No, no la conozco, y la curiosidad de saber cómo era o cómo es está presente en mi corazón"

"Eso es algo muy natural, pero continúa"

"Pasaron dos años más, cuando una pareja visitó el lugar, buscando un pequeño para criar. Yo fui al que escogieron y me llevaron a su casa"

"Lograste tu sueño"

"Así es, al fin obtuve lo que quería... una familia"

Ray inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia enfrente, provocando que unos mechones de su negruzca cabellera cubrieran sus ojos

"Mi padre trabajaba en una cadena de restaurantes desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde"

"_Siempre odié los restaurantes_" pensó Hiwatari un tanto triste, contrastando con lo ofensivo de sus pensamientos

"Después de su jornada diaria, llegaba a casa, donde mi madre y yo lo recibíamos" un sollozo le impidió continuar, cuán difícil se le hacía platicar sobre su única familia

"Mi madre trabajaba al igual que mi padre"

Comenzó a hablar Kai al ver que Ray guardó silencio, vio cuán difícil se le hacía al neko hablar, además de que él también sentía la necesidad de desahogarse. Él también había callao su dolor por mucho tiempo, a su abuelo no le agradaba hablar acerca de su hijo y de su esposa después de su tragedia

"Por lo que veía se amaban mucho" prosiguió con voz neutra "intentaban pasar el mayor tiempo conmigo, se podría decir que fui feliz"

"¿Y ya no lo eres?" preguntó Ray sin cambiar de posición

"Cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, yo tenía ocho años"

"Los perdiste muy pequeño"

"Si, pero eso no fue lo peor"

"¿Y qué fue lo peor, Kai?"

"Mi abuelo aceptó hacerse cargo de mí" dijo ácidamente "fue en ese momento que terminó mi felicidad"

"¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma tan siniestra?"

Ray miró a Kai, en su rostro no había ningún rastro de dolor ni nada así, pareciera que no le doliera hablar sobre sus padres o su abuelo y eso le hizo pensar por un momento que no tenía sentimientos, pues él se esgarraba el alma recordando su antigua vida. Pero no sabía que por dentro, Hiwatari estaba muriéndose de dolor

"Mi abuelo no conoce las palabras tales como amor, cariño, comprensión. En su vocabulario solo existen cuatro palabras, poder, dinero, trabajo y frialdad" suspiró, pues si no lo hacía, comenzaría a llorar, y eso jamás lo había hecho, al menos desde que comenzó a vivir con su abuelo "jamás me quiso y nunca lo hará, solamente me utiliza"

"Había escuchado que Voltaire Hiwatari era un hombre muy despiadado"

"Escuchaste bien, nada ni nadie le importa, solo él, él y él, nadie más" tanto hablar de su abuelo le estaba comenzando a afectar, ahora estaba algo molesto, eso siempre le pasaba cada vez que hablaba más de ona oración acerca de Voltaire "pero sígueme contando sobre ti"

"Solo te puedo decir que todo fue normal durante tres años, después, murieron a causa de una enfermedad desconocida y mortal"

"¿Cuándo entran tus hermanos a escena?" bromeó un poco Kai para animar a Ray quien se veía verdaderamente triste, y lo logró, pues el chino rió un poco antes de continuar

"Antes de que murieran, mi padre me dijo que no me quedaría solo, pues tenía tres hijos de su anterior compromiso, me entregó un papel con la dirección de donde vivían sus hijos y me hizo prometer que me iría con ellos"

"¿Son más grandes que tú?"

"Me llevan cinco años, pero a pesar de eso, me recibieron en su casa"

"Confiesa... ¿tuviste miedo?"

"Al principio si, pues no sabía si me recibirían y de qué modo"

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Pues cuando me presenté, me aceptaron sin pero alguno. Vivían solos y poco después me enteré de que robaban para mantenerse, yo no podía decir nada pues de eso yo también vivía"

"¿Tú también robabas?"

"Jamás participé en un robo, ellos no lo quisieron"

"Y desde entonces estás con ellos" Ray asintió

"Tengo una duda que me inquieta"

"Pues... pregunta y ya veremos"

"¿Cómo es que te pudieron secuestrar si gente como tú tiene guardaespaldas por todos lados?"

"Es cierto" dijo algo burlón "pero es fastidioso cuando están contigo las veinticuatro horas del día"

"Precio que debes pagar por tu seguridad"

"Si, es algo que debes soportar durante todos los días, pero ya me había hartado. Justo ese día, mi abuelo me había llevado a su empresa para aburrirme sentado en su escritorio mientras tenía una junta...

+ Flash back +

Kai estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio. Tenía la orden de no moverse de ahí hasta que su abuelo terminara con sus asuntos, y para que no desobedeciera, había un guardia en la salida.

"Esto apesta" musitó "creo que saldré un rato, no pienso quedarme una hora más aquí aplastado perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada"

Y así, Kai se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a una ventana. La abrió y salió por ahí. No estaba tan alto, se encontraba en el cuarto piso de ese enorme edificio, no sería tan fácil escapar. Calculó la altura. Bajó ágilmente hasta pisar tierra firma. Nadie lo había notado y decidió ir al parque que se encontraba muy cerca de ese lugar, no debía alejarse mucho si no quería meterse en problemas con su 'querido'­­­ abuelo

El lugar estaba totalmente desierto, y cómo no si ya era tarde. El reloj del parque marcaba las diez y media. Se sentó en una banca y cerró los ojos.

"Esto me gusta"

De repente, escuchó que algo se movía entre los arbustos. Inmediatamente se puso alerta pero no vio nada. Paseó su vista por todos lados, pero no encontraba rastro de vida. Hasta que alguien lo sujetó desde atrás por los brazos, negándole la posibilidad de defenderse...

"¡Qué?"

No pudo hacer nada o decir alguna cosa más, pues le colocaron un trapo en la nariz con un aroma bastante raro y muy fuerte. No pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera inconsciente. Un hombre alto lo cargó y otros dos salieron de entre los arbustos. Los tres hombres con Kai Hiwatari caminaron hasta la salida del parque perdiéndose entre las penumbras

+ End flash back +

"Y eso fue lo que me pasó a grandes rasgos. Ya no supe más hasta que desperté aquí, amarrado"

"Una lección para que respetes las órdenes de tu abuelo" Kai gruñó

"Siempre me ha gustado desobedecer las órdenes que mi abuelo me da"

"No deberías"

"Lo siento, lo hecho, hecho está"

"Tal vez, pero si hubieras obedecido, no estarías aquí, encerrado"

"Me alegro haberlo hecho" dijo Kai para sorpresa de Ray "si no, no te hubiera conocido"

"¿Qué?" las mejillas de Ray tomaron cierto color rosado

"Yo..." Kai no sabía lo que había dicho, simplemente se dejó llevar "no sé..."

"Olvídalo" le dijo en susurro "no quiero pelear contigo"

* * *

Eso es todo

Muchas gracias por su tiempo


	3. ¿Adiós?

oOoOo El amor de un criminal oOoOo

**Título: **¿Adiós?

**Categoría:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** KaiRay

**Dedicatoria:** A Zhena Hik

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

* * *

Ambos chicos miraban fijamente el suelo, como si hubiese algo verdaderamente llamativo en él. El silencio había reinado por completo la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, Kai no quería decir nada por temor a que de su boca saliera otra tontería como la que acababa de decir. Y Rei, solo se sentía nervioso ¿Por qué Kai le decía esas cosas? Fuera lo que fuera, le agradaba. Pero no lograba saber muy bien la razón de su comportamiento.

"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó Kai a Ray señalando el dije de la cadena que el neko tenía en la muñeca de su mano, quería iniciar una plática, le agradaba el silencio, pero en esta ocasión era muy diferente

"Pues" levantó su mano dejando el dije a la altura de la mirada de ambos, el cual era un tigre hecho a base de pequeños diamantes blancos "mis padres me lo regalaron"

"Es muy bonito" dijo con franqueza "¿simboliza algo?"

"Mi padre me dijo que el tigre simbolizaba fortaleza y es el protector de los jóvenes"

"Mis padres, en el ultimo cumpleaños que pasé con ellos, me dieron algo parecido"

"¿Lo puedo ver?" preguntó el chino suponiendo que lo traía consigo

"Jamás lo saqué de la caja de cristal en el que me lo dieron, desde ese día se convirtió en un tesoro para mí"

"Se considera valioso todo regalo que viene de un ser querido y más si ya no los tienes contigo"

"Así es"

En ese momento, se escucharon fuertes ruidos afuera, azotaron la puerta principal al cerrarla, eso lo pudo escuchar claramente Ray, quien se encontraba alarmado

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Kai al verlo

"No lo sé, supongo que mis hermanos" respondió algo alarmado

"¿Tus hermanos?"

"Será mejor que te ponga esto de nuevo" tomó la tela que antes cubría los ojos de Kai

"Si tú lo dices"

Le colocó rápidamente la pañoleta y le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo en la cama, se supone que solo debía vigilarlo y no más. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de que había estado con Kai. Simuló estar viendo por la ventana y no haberlos escuchado cuando llegaron. Escuchó que tocaron la puerta y le llamaron

"¿Eh?" volteó a ver a su hermano el más grande "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Los otros chicos y yo debemos hablar"

"Ya veo" le sonrió "¿quieren desayunar?"

"Creo que es mejor que esperemos a los demás"

"¿No vienen contigo?"

"En un rato más llegaran"

"Deacuerdo"

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y sus otros dos hermanos llegaron. Primero platicaron de cosas sin mucha importancia durante un corto tiempo. Después el mayor tocó el tema del secuestro y decidieron platicarlo sin que Ray escuchara, ya bastante lo habían involucrado pidiéndole que cuidara al que creían un mocoso mimado.

"Oye Ray" le llamó uno de los que recién había llegado "¿por qué no cocinas algo?"

"Si" le apoyó el otro "muero de hambre"

"Está bien" aceptó con una sonrisa

Iba de un lado a otro dentro de la cocina sacando y guardando nuevamente ingredientes que utilizaría para prepararles a sus hermanos algo de comer. A pesar de verse tan atareado, su mente estaba muy ocupada, recordando lo que minutos antes había platicado con Hiwatari. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba de sus padres. Mientras, su oído estaba atento a lo que sus hermanos decían ¿razón? pues estaba completamente seguro de que hablarían de Kai, sino ¿para qué otra cosa iban a reunirse?

"Vaya que Voltaire sabe guardar algo" escuchó a uno de ellos hablar

"Tienes razón, apenas ayer la prensa se enteró de que su nieto está secuestrado"

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo más tendremos a ese mocoso aquí?"

"Ahora que más de medio mundo sabe de esto, no será mucho"

Esa respuesta dejó helado al neko ¿Kai ya no estaría a su lado¿Acaso tan pronto lo dejarían ir? Su mente se llenó de esa clase de preguntas. Pero después analizó mejor la situación, a pesar de haber convivido con Kai, el jamás podría llegar a ser alguien en la vida. Y menos podría significar algo en la de su amigo. Él era el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari, su destino era ser su sucesor y tener poder y dinero, en cambio él... no era nadie, un simple cómplice de delincuentes, sus hermanos

Ante esos pensamientos, dejó caer el plato que tenía en las manos. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que pudiera reaccionar y abrir los ojos grandemente de sorpresa por su descuido

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó uno de sus hermanos, el más grande de todos, quien había ingresado a la cocina

"Si... estoy bien, solo... solo se me cayó el plato" se agachó para recoger los trozos de vidrio

"Ten más cuidado, sino, te prohibiré que cocines de nuevo"

"Lo tendré, no te preocupes Ryu" el mayor salió "_Kai se va a ir..._"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó uno de los hermanos al ver que el otro se había sentado

"Nada David, solo se le cayó el plato" suspiró

"¿Y bien...?"

"Todo esto ya me está aburriendo, pidamos de una vez el rescate y dejemos libre al mocoso"

"¿Así nada más?"

"¿Querías más Chuk?"

"Hum" fue todo lo que dijo "¿cuánto vamos a pedir?"

"Ya lo decidiremos un poco más adelante"

"¿Entonces cuál es la razón de esta reunión?"

"He estado pensando que después de que todo esto acabe, irnos a otro país"

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó Chuk incrédulo "¿a dónde nos iríamos?"

"No lo sé, por eso les pedí que nos reuniéramos, ya no es seguro que estemos aquí, la policía no tardará mucho en encontrarnos, eso es seguro, lo que más me preocupa es el chico"

"En eso estoy deacuerdo"

"Tenemos que cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a nuestro padre"

"Ray es nuestra única prioridad"

"Creo que hicimos mal en involucrarlo en esto"

"No sé si estoy deacuerdo contigo Ryu"

"¿Qué dices David?"

"Digo que conociendo a Ray, dudo que le desagrade la idea de cuidar al mocoso ese"

"¿Crees que...?"

"No lo dudes, el chico es muy sociable aunque tímido, no creo que se haya resistido a la tentación de haber hablado con el chico Hiwatari"

"¿Y cómo qué le pudo haber dicho al otro?"

"Ni idea, pero creo que no fue nada peligroso" comentó Chuk

En ese momento, Ray entró a la sala en donde estaban sus hermanos con una charola en donde estaba lo que había preparado. Puso todo sobre la mesa, después se recargó de la pared cerca de una esquina, mirando cómo sus hermanos seguían hablando de otras cosas. Le habían dicho que pasaría todo el tiempo con Kai hasta que pidieran el recate, pero jamás se imaginó que sería por tan poco. Cerró sus ojos, ya no quería pensar más en eso.

"Oye Ray... ¿por qué no vas a ver cómo está ese chico?" le ordenaron

"Si, ya voy" se movió lentamente

Con su semblante triste se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kai ¿Le diría que pronto lo liberarían? Lo mejor sería que se llevara la sorpresa. Seguramente eso le alegraría de sobremanera. A nadie le gustaría estar encerrado por tanto tiempo. Pero antes de que abriera la puerta, fijó su vista en el periódico que se encontraba en el suelo. Lo tomó y la foto de Kai y la de Voltaire aparecían en primera plana. Pero también dos fotos más. La primera de un chico pelirrojo poseedor de ojos azules, en la segunda aparecía un joven de mas o menos la misma edad del otro que tenía el pelo y los ojos color lavanda.

"¿Quiénes serán ellos?"

En verdad era mucho lo que abarcaba esa noticia. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leer un párrafo medio

'_Apenas el día de ayer nos hemos enterado de que Kai Hiwatari, nieto del señor más poderoso de Rusia, Voltaire Hiwatari, ha estado secuestrado desde hace dos semanas. Según buenas fuentes, Voltaire no quiso armar un escándalo y también por su orgullo, prefirió buscar a su nieto por su propia cuenta, sin resultados hasta ahora. La policía le ha brindado ayuda, pero éste la rechazó indagando que no necesitaba de nadie para resolver sus problemas familiares..._"

"Ese señor es bastante orgulloso" susurró el neko y siguió leyendo

'_Pero Voltaire no está solo, pues dos amigos del secuestrado se han encargado de iniciar una búsqueda. Yuriy Ivanov (foto 1) y Bryan Kuznetzov (foto 2), de 15 años de edad, son los nombres de estos jóvenes. Por más que se ha tratado, no se ha logrado contactar a estas tres personas y si los llegan a ver, al preguntarles cómo van las investigaciones, dicen bien y se van, o simplemente no dicen nada. ¿Cómo y en qué condiciones estará el sucesor de los Hiwatari? No se sabe, pero por el bien de los secuestradores, esperamos que esté bien, pues si algo le ocurriese, la furia de Voltaire se desataría sin control..."_

"Increíble" susurró Ray para luego aventar el periódico a un lado "pero por lo que me dijo Kai, su abuelo no lo quiere... tal vez se equivocó"

Se levantó y tomó el periódico en las manos. Lo puso en una mesa que estaba cerca. No debía decirle nada si sus hermanos no se lo ordenaban. Respiró hondamente, no quería que Kai sospechara algo así que debía comportarse como usualmente lo hacía, por lo menos como lo hacía con él. Abrió la puerta y vio todo normal. Observó cómo Kai se tensaba. Se acercó lentamente a él, se inclinó y le acarició la mejilla.

"Veo que estás bien"

"Me gustaría decir lo mismo"

"No puedo quitarte la pañoleta mientras mis hermanos estén aquí"

"Te entiendo" se resignó, no quería causarle problemas "¿qué hacen aquí?"

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que ya no vendrían, solo pasaría uno para vigilar que todo estuviera bien"

"Lo había olvidado" sonrió nerviosamente, tal vez no debió haberle dicho nada pues no era lo correcto, ahora debía responderle "no lo sé"

"¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que estaré aquí?"

"Yo..." esa pregunta que le había hecho Kai solo le hacía recordar que ya no estaría junto a él "tampoco lo sé, pero espero que pronto recuperes tu libertad"

"¿Qué harás después de que todo esto acabe?"

"Lo que decidan mis hermanos, yo iré con ellos a donde vayan"

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?"

"¿Ir contigo?" se separó un poco del bicolor "¿a dónde?"

"A mi casa, olvídate de todo esto y empieza una nueva vida"

"No"

"¿No?"

"Prometí a mis padres que estaría junto a mis hermanos siempre y cuando ellos me aceptaran, no puedo faltar a mi palabra"

"Está bien" desistió "_ya tendré tiempo para convencerlo_"

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando la figura de los hermanos de Ray. Éste se espantó por el repentino movimiento y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. El mayor se acercó a Kai y lo levantó. El bicolor solo forcejeaba para que lo devolvieran a la cama, pero no decía nada.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ray observando a sus hermanos

"Es hora"

"¿Hora?" preguntó extrañado "¿De qué?"

"Hora de decirle adiós a este" señaló a Kai

* * *

Esto es todo

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y reviews, son muy importantes para mí nn


	4. Libertad

oOoOo El amor de un criminal oOoOo

**Título:** Libertad

**Categoría:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** KaiRay

**Dedicatoria:** A Zhena Hik

**Aclaraciones:**

"abc" diálogos

"_abc_" pensamientos

* * *

"Es hora"

"¿Hora?" preguntó extrañado "¿de qué?"

"Hora de decirle adiós a este" señaló a Kai

Estaba completamente pasmado. No podía asimilar las palabras dichas por su hermano. Quedó en shock por unos segundos mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la habitación. Se sentía mal. Pensó mejor las cosas y se preguntó el por qué reaccionaba así ante la idea de no ver más a Kai. No sabía por qué le afectaba tanto la noticia si éste era un desconocido para él. No lo entendía... no quería entenderlo... solamente quería a Hiwatari a su lado... sin preguntarse nada.

"No digas estupideces" la voz del mayor le sacó de su letargo

"¿E-entonces qué harás con él?" alcanzó a preguntar

"Solo vamos a revisar sus heridas"

"_¿Heridas?_" eso le tomó por sorpresa "_¿Kai tiene heridas?_"

"Aún no entiendo por qué haces eso" comentó molesto uno de ellos

"Solo quiero ver qué tan profundas son" respondió enfadado el mayor "aunque supongo que no son de gravedad"

"Si..." habló Ray llamando la atención de todos "si quieres yo lo puedo curar"

"No" dio duramente

"Sólo dime una cosa, hermano"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Son muy graves?"

El chico alzó una ceja, creía haberlo dicho.

"¿Acaso te preocupas por él?"

"Es solo que... no quiero que se metan en más problemas"

"Problemas siempre los hemos tenido, no te preocupes"

"Si"

"Ve por unas vendas a la farmacia" le ordenó el mayor

"Como digas"

Ryu le dio unos cuantos billetes y Ray le echó una última mirada a Kai antes de retirarse, cerciorándose de que nada malo anduviera mal. Salió de la habitación y después de la casa, estaba preocupado, no sabía que Kai tenía heridas ¿por qué no se lo dijo? Quizás no quería preocuparlo, o no le tenía confianza, así de fácil. Mientras tanto, los hermanos se quedaron en silencio pero después el mayor, quien tenía a Kai agarrado, le tiró sobre la cama lastimándolo levemente.

"¿Y bien...?" preguntó David al ver que Ryu revisaba la pierna de Kai

"No está mal, pero no importa, solo quería sacar a Ray para decirles algo importante"

"¿Hablarás de algo importante?" preguntó incrédulo Chuk "¿frente al mocoso?"

"Ya cállate, no importa qué es lo que sepa o no ese... lo que debo decirles es algo perturbante"

"No sé qué es lo que esperas para decírnoslo"

"La policía se ha sabido mover, y ya dieron con este lugar"

El lugar permaneció en silencio. Los dos hermanos estaban muy sorprendidos por las palabras del mayor, aunque eso ya se lo habían previsto, aunque siendo un magnate, vaya que Voltaire Hiwatari se había tomado su tiempo. Por su parte, Kai estaba sorprendido ¡Habían dado con él! Al fin volvería a su vida normal, pero ¿eso era lo que realmente quería? Después de haberlo pensado varias veces, llegó a la conclusión de que no quería regresar al lado de su abuelo, deseaba quedarse mucho más tiempo en ese lugar, quizás para siempre, locura total, pero así lo deseaba.

"Ray es nuestra única prioridad" los mayores retomaron su plática

"Creo que hicimos mal en involucrarlo en esto"

"Eso ya lo discutimos" dijo Ryu molesto por repetir la misma historia "además de que lo hecho, hecho está"

"Tal ves te moleste, pero es a ti a quien más le preocupa"

"N-no"

"No puedes negarlo Ryu, es nuestro hermano, quizás no de sangre, pero se ha portado como tal"

"Ya basta, no quiero que comiences con uno de tus tantos sermones"

"¿Entonces?"

"Deacuerdo, lo admito, Ray me preocupa, pero ese no es motivo para que retomemos el asunto, me molesta"

"Será como tú quieras, no volveremos a hablar de eso, al menos no por ahora"

"Bueno, salgamos de aquí, debemos trazar planes para el futuro"

"Si es que llega"

Y así los hermanos salieron dejando a Kai solo, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, era más de lo que imaginó. Era muy poco el tiempo que seguiría ahí, encerrado. Después de unos minutos, Ray regresó con algunas vendas y alcohol en las manos. Se adentró silenciosamente en el lugar pues estaba sumido en su propio mundo, pensando en Kai, sus hermanos, Kai, sus padres, Kai, su futuro, Kai, el bienestar de todos... ¿estaba pensando en Kai? Quizás. Ni un ruido hacía que sus hermanos se sorprendieron cuando llegó.

"He traído lo que me has pedido"

"Bien" dijo el mayor sin muchas ganas, no quería curar al mocoso "déjalas aquí y ve a ver al mocoso"

"Si" Ray obedeció sin protestar

"Nosotros saldremos por unos momentos"

"¿Regresarán?"

"Tardaremos mucho, pero si"

"Deacuerdo"

Así, los hermanos del neko se fueron y él se dirigió a la habitación de Hiwatari.

"¿Ray?" preguntó Kai al escuchar que alguien entraba a la habitación

"Te pido que no digas mi nombre cuando mis hermanos estén aquí"

"Hn" guardó silencio, pero ya no pudo más "escuché que la policía ya dieron con ustedes"

"¡Qué?" las palabras de Kai le habían tomado por sorpresa

"Escuché a tus hermanos hablar... ¿acaso tú no lo sabías?"

"S-si, ya... ya lo sabía"

"Hmp"

"Ya no estarás más aquí ¿cierto?"

"Así parece"

"Pues me alegro mucho por ti" apretó sus puños, cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar que lágrimas salieran de ellos

"Ray" Kai con dificultad, se sentó en la cama, adivinando el lugar en donde estaba el rostro del neko y gracias a la respiración del chino, quedó frente a frente con él, muy cerca "no me quiero ir" susurró

"¿Qué?" Ray abrió sus ojos de golpe, lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, estaba sorprendido y sonrojado al ver la cercanía que tenía con Kai

"Ya no me quiero ir" repitió "después de pensarlo... he decidido que... quiero quedarme aquí... contigo"

"Yo..." el sonrojo de Ray aumentó considerablemente "no entiendo lo que me dices"

Kai se acercó más a Ray, sus mejillas rozaron, causando una deliciosa sensación en ambos. El bicolor rozó varias veces sus labios con la puntita de las orejas del neko. Ray, lo único que pudo hacer, fue cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación, estaba tenso, inmovilizado de impresión. Inútilmente, intentó ahogar un gemido cuando Kai le había mordido en el cuello, lugar en el que ahora estaba explorando y jugueteando. Regresó a su oreja.

"No sé cómo" le susurró "pero me has robado el corazón en tan poco tiempo... te amo"

Kai se separó, quería ver la reacción que el neko tendría ante sus palabras, pero la pañoleta se lo impedía. No pudo ver que el neko estaba totalmente sorprendido ¿Acaso era un sueño? Pero, parecía muy real. Parpadeó un par de veces para que después sus ojitos dorados adquirieran un brillo inexplicable, brillo que, de haberlo visto, habría impactado a Kai. No importaba que ya no estuvieran juntos, al fin su ilusión se había hecho realidad, había mantenido eso como su pequeño secreto, el cual, debía dejar de serlo.

"Yo también" dicho esto, Ray abrazó a Kai llorando de alegría y tristeza a la vez "¿por qué?"

"Yo te quiero y eso es lo que de verdad importa"

"Pero pronto te alejarás de mí"

"No, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar juntos"

"Kai" estaba seguro de que el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, no sería mucho, su corazón se lo decía a gritos. Bueno, al menos pudo tener unos momentos de felicidad, todo gracias a Kai "claro"

Ray subió la pañoleta de los ojos de Kai a su frente, y el dorado chocó con el carmín, una vez más. Esta vez, en sus miradas había una chispa, el brillo del amor. Kai se acercó lentamente a los labios de Ray y este cerró los ojos. Ambos sintieron un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo cuando sus labios rozaron. El ruso jugueteó un poco con ellos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, saboreándolos. Después se acercó un poco más, Ray le dio acceso a su boca y sus lenguas se encontraron. En ese instante el mundo perdió todo sentido.

Era un contacto, un beso llenó de dulzura y ternura, pero ese no era el estilo de Kai, así que tomó las riendas de la situación y el beso iba subiendo de intensidad, sus manos no podían estar quietas, deseaba saborear la piel que se encontraba debajo de esos ropajes chinos, se veían tan apetecible, le llama a gritos, pidiéndole que la probara y no se negaría ante tal petición. Así que comenzó a moverse ágilmente, introduciéndose debajo de la camisa china del neko, y éste no pudo evitar un gemido, pues sus manos estaban frías.

Ya no podía respirar, pero tampoco deseaba romper el delicioso contacto, así que se deslizó de su boca hasta su cuello, tomando aire en el camino. Suspiró cuando una de las manos de Kai tomó su miembro por encima de su pantalón, y con la otra acariciaba sus cabellos y espalda, haciendo a un lado la camisa para besar los hombros de Ray, acercándose cada vez más, necesitaba tanto del neko, que ahora sería suyo, completamente suyo.

(**N/A:** Siento no continuar pero ¿qué tal si me sale igual que otro? Mejor no me arriesgo)

Después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma, Kai y Ray se encontraban abrazados, desnudos y totalmente sonrojados, mirándose con una sonrisa muy ligera. A Ray le dio un escalofrío y eso le dio a entender que ya no estarían juntos, por eso quitó de su muñeca el dije que colgaba de ella. Desató con cuidado y tomó las manos de un Kai confundido que había mirado todo en silencio y entre sus manos puso lo más preciado que tenía, el dije que le habían regalado sus padres.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Sólo quiero que tengas esto"

"Pero es tuyo"

"Te lo regalo"

"No lo puedo aceptar" le dijo tratando de regresárselo

"No, por favor" le dijo con una mirada de súplica y apretando las manos de Kai "quédatelo, te lo suplico"

"Ray" le miró con ternura, después le acarició la mejilla "será como tú digas"

"Gracias"

"Todo por ti, mi neko"

Ray se sonrojó levemente ante eso.

"Creo que será mejor que nos vistamos ya, mis hermanos pueden llegar en cualquier momento

"Si, tienes razón"

Ambos se levantaron de la cama. Tomaron sus ropas y se ayudaron a vestir, entre caricias y suspiros.

"¿Sabes que te amo?"

"Si, y tú sabes que te amo?"

"No, creo que no, debes recordármelo"

"Bien" le dio un tierno beso "te amo"

"Gracias"

De repente, un fuerte ruido afuera hizo que salieran de su mundo de fantasías. Ray se asustó un poco así que volvió a colocarle el pañuelo a Kai con mucho cuidado, como si un movimiento en falso, rompiese a Hiwatari como una figura de cristal. Volvió a atar sus manos igual con delicadeza. Le dio un beso en su nariz, iría a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero la puerta se abrió de repente. Los hermanos del neko entraron apresurados.

Otro sonido desgarrador y fuerte se escuchó desde afuera. La reja que cubría esa construcción había sido derrumbada con brusquedad total. Los hermanos del neko se movieron rápidamente por la habitación sin hacer realmente nada bajo la mirada asustadiza de Ray. Kai estaba totalmente desorientado, pero al sentir a Ray a su lado, no le importó nada más.

El mayor tiró a un lado las cosas que traía en las manos sin importarle que el alcohol se hubiera derramado por todo el piso. Tomó a Ray por la muñeca, dirigiéndose a la salida, debían irse de ahí, ese lugar ya no era seguro.

"Rayos" escuchó musitar a Chuk mientras veía por la ventana

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó asustado

"Pequeño cambio de planes" le dijo Ryu

"¿Qué?"

"La policía está aquí" anunció David

"Y al frente está Voltaire Hiwatari" completó Chuk

"¿Qué haremos?" volvió a preguntar Ray, con el miedo calándole los huesos

"Nos iremos"

"¿Qué hay de Kai?"

"Todo se ha venido abajo"

"Lo mejor será largarnos de aquí"

"Hay que movernos rápido, no hay tiempo que perder"

Ryu movió rápidamente el tapete que estaba en el suelo y debajo de éste había una especia de puerta secreta. Abrió los ojos y reaccionó al ver cómo David entraba por ella, le siguió Chuk y Ryu le jaló para que él también entrara. Pero él no deseaba irse, no así, todavía no ¿no podían darle unos minutos más con Kai? Eso era todo lo que pedía. Se puso tenso dificultándole las cosas a su hermano mayor. Éste le vio con sorpresa y un poco de enfado.

"¿Qué sucede?" le cuestionó con voz dura

"No creo que sea bueno irnos"

"¿Acaso quieres que nos atrape la policía?"

Ante esas palabras, Ray abrió grandemente los ojos, para después cerrarlos y en su rostro hubo por unos segundos una mueca de dolor, lágrimas deseaban salir de sus ojos, pero se contuvo. Miró de nuevo a su hermano quien a su vez le miraba con un signo de interrogación, deseaba saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Ray, pero ya no había tiempo para hablar.

"_Es cierto, no puedo exponer a mis hermanos a que la policía los atrape solo porque deseo estar al lado de Kai... quizás lo que me dijo y lo que pasó hace rato lo hizo para apresurar su salida, quizás solo me usaría para ayudarle a escapar_" el neko comenzó a temblar ante sus pensamientos "_si, fue solo eso, no sé cómo pude pensar que podría llegar a significar algo en la vida de Kai, qué tonto soy_"

"¡Vámonos Ray!" jaló de nuevo la mano del neko pero con mayor fuerza, logrando moverlo "¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Na-nada" alcanzó a articular, echándole una última mirada a Kai con mucha tristeza

"¡Ray!" le llamó Kai, pero nadie le respondió

Justo cuando Ryu volvía a cerrar aquella puertilla, numerosos policías entraron a la casa después de haber derribado la puerta y hacerla añicos con sus pies. Voltaire Hiwatari se abrió paso entre ellos para pasar al frente, seguido de Bryan y de Yuriy, pero éste último con mucha más desesperación e impaciencia. Éstos tres pasearon la vista por todo en inmueble sin encontrar rastro de vida

"¡Busquen a mi nieto hasta encontrarlo!" ordenó Voltaire a los policías y estos de inmediato obedecieron, dejando a los tres personajes principales solos en la entrada, la casa era muy grande, pero vieja

"Espero que esté bien" pidió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en un viejo sillón

"Ya verás que tu preocupación será en vano" le dijo el peli-lavanda sentándose junto a él

"Voy a creer en tus palabras"

"Por el bien de esos infelices" susurró Voltaire y los otros chicos le escucharon perfectamente

"¡Lo encontramos!" escucharon un grito al final del pasillo que estaba frente a los dos chicos

"¿De verdad?" Yuriy se levantó de golpe del viejo sillón y corrió al encuentro con Kai

"Se emocionó mucho" comentó Bryan al ver la velocidad de su amigo "será mejor ir a ver... ¿no señor Voltaire?"

"Da"

El joven junto con el mayor se encaminaron hacia el lugar que les había indicado el policía que había hallado al secuestrado. Lo primero que vieron fue a Yuriy abrazando a un Kai que ya se encontraba azul. Bryan rió un poco y se acercó a los dos chicos. Ante este acto, el Hiwatari mayor se dedicó a ver nada más.

"Ya suéltalo Yuriy, no puede respirar"

"Lo siento" el ojiazul se separó lentamente de Kai y este suspiró

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Hn, ni bien ni mal"

"Creí que ya no estarías con vida"

"¡Bryan!" le reclamó Yuriy por sus palabras

"No te preocupes Yuriy, yo también pensé que no viviría"

"Diosito no me hizo el milagro" dijo sarcástico el peli-lavanda

"Ya quisieras" le dijo Kai entre irónico y reproche

"Ya lo creo"

"Bryan, dime algo" su semblante cambió a uno más serio

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Encontraron a quienes me secuestraron?"

"Ni idea"

"Huyeron" escucharon la voz de Voltaire

Ante esa respuesta, Kai entristeció, a decir verdad esa no era la que esperaba "así que huyeron" volvió a repetir como susurro ¿cómo pudo Ray dejarlo ahí? Después de lo que le dijo ¡lo amaba! Lo necesitaba a su lado ¿Acaso no lo pudo comprender? Al parecer no, pues de lo contrario estaría a su lado, enfrentando lo que viniera juntos, si fue por miedo de que los metieran a la cárcel él los habría defendido sin que se lo pidieran ¿por qué? Porque ese neko le robó el corazón, pero ya no estaba y con él se fue su razón.

"Pero harán lo que sea y no pararán hasta encontrarlos, de eso me encargo" la voz de Bryan lo sacó de sus pensamientos, regresándolo a la realidad

"Ahí entraré yo" interrumpió Yuriy con un aire de enfado y seriedad "los despedazaré con mis propias manos"

"No"

"¿No?" tanto los jóvenes como Voltaire se sorprendieron ante la negativa de Kai

"¿Qué estás diciendo Kai?" Bryan le tomó por la playera levantándolo ligeramente de la cama "¿tanto encierro te afectó la cabeza?"

"Bryan, basta, no lo lastimes"

"Es solo que no quiero que los busquen"

"¿Por qué?" Voltaire se integró de nuevo a la conversación "deben aplicarles el castigo apropiado"

"No, yo los buscaré y castigaré a mi modo"

"Deberías dejárselo a las autoridades Kai"

"Ya dije que no" se soltó del agarre de Bryan

"Estás loco Hiwatari"

"Ese es mi asunto, no el tuyo"

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" sugirió Voltaire mientras se dirigía a la salida

"Es cierto" le apoyó Yuriy "¿puedes caminar?"

Kai dudó unos segundos "eso creo" y así se levantó pero al apoyarse con su pie izquierdo, un dolor punzante le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cayó de nuevo en la cama ante la mirada preocupada de los tres que le acompañaban. Gruñó.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Nada"

"¿Cómo que nada, Kai?" Bryan se acercó a él y trató de remangar el pantalón del bicolor para ver si tenía algo, pero éste se lo impidió le miró confundido, con una ceja alzada "¿qué?"

"No hagas eso"

"¿Qué tratas de esconder?"

"Nada, solo déjame en paz"

"No" y en un movimiento rápido, remangó el pantalón de Kai y lo que descubrió fue una herida no muy grande, pero si profunda, abarcaba desde su tobillo hasta el inicio de su rodilla, un poco más abajo "¿qué es esto?"

"Un dibujo que hice pues estaba aburrido y no encontré otra cosa qué hacer" contestó Kai duramente "es una herida, estúpido"

"¿Quién te la hizo?" le preguntó Yuriy sorprendido

"¡Cómo voy a saberlo si tenía los ojos tapados?"

"No es para que grites" le regañó su abuelo, aún no se había ido "te verá un doctor"

"Esto no es nada importante"

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Muy en serio Bryan, ya dejen de molestarme"

"¡Claro que te seguiremos molestando!" exclamó Yuriy visiblemente enfadado "¡tienes una herida y muy grande!"

"Ya te dije que no es nada importante, lo que quiero hacer es largarme de aquí"

"¡Kai!"

"Déjalo Yuriy" ordenó Voltaire yéndose "ya será muy su problema si se pone grave"

"Pero..."

"Ya escuchaste al jefe" dijo Kai sarcástico e irritado "es mi problema, no el suyo... ¡qué no lo pueden entender!"

"¡Arg, como quieras!" Bryan se fue por el mismo lugar por el que Voltaire se había retirado

"¿Qué... tú no te vas?"

"No, quiero saber por qué no quieres que la policía busque a los secuestradores"

"Yuriy, no quiero hablar de eso"

"Pero yo si, quieras o no para salir de aquí, tendrás que decirme la verdad"

Kai miró atentamente al pelirrojo. Suspiró. Era difícil quitárselo de encima una vez que se interesara en sus asuntos ¿Pero le diría la verdad? No podía ¿Acaso le diría que estaba enamorado de su secuestrador? Era totalmente ilógico. Sin embrago, si no se lo decía, pasarían el resto de sus vidas ahí dentro, sin exagerar ante las palabras. Yuriy era capaz de cumplir su palabra, lo conocía muy bien

"Deacuerdo, tú ganas... te lo diré"

"Soy todo oídos"

"Me enamoré"

Ante esas palabras, Yuriy atinó a reírse bajo la mirada centellante del bicolor. No podía creerlo ¿Kai enamorado? Sonaba tan aterrador como si dijeran que al café se le ponía sal en vez de azúcar o que la lluvia fuera de chicles ¡Cualquier locura combinaba muy bien! No podía dejar de reír por más que quisiera pero al sentir un puño sobre su mejilla calló un mediatamente. Vio a Kai quien mantenía su semblante sereno, pero sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas.

"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?"

"El chiste que me acabas de decir"

"Yuriy" le dijo enfadado al momento de tomarlo por la playera "no fue un chiste"

"Mientes" susurró al ver decisión en los ojos del ruso bicolor "¿verdad?"

"¿Necesitas que le lo explique con manzanas?"

Caminaba sin mucha fuerza, si no fuera porque su hermano le estaba jalando, no sabría hacia dónde ir además de estar envuelto por oscuridad. Ryu era quien guiaba con una pequeña linterna. Estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en Kai, en lo que estaría haciendo ahora, quizás disfrutando de su libertad y olvidándose de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en esa vieja construcción. Era lo mejor. Olvidar. Miró su muñeca vacía. Le había dado a Kai su mayor tesoro, para que así, tal vez se acordara de él.

"¿Qué pasó con tu dije?" le preguntó Chuk analizando su muñeca

"Nada, creo que se me perdió"

"¿No lo has buscado?"

"Em, no"

"Siempre decías que eres el único recuerdo de tus padres"

"Todo un tesoro para ti"

"Si, lo es"

"Conociéndote estarías por todos lados buscándolo como loco"

"Muy gracioso"

"¿Por qué no lo has buscado?"

"Creo que se me cayó cuando fui a la farmacia" mintió

"Lo siento por ti, ya no la verás jamás" le dijo Ryu sin dejar de caminar

"Espero que esté en buenas manos" dijo con una sonrisa falsa "_de eso estoy seguro, me he equivocado muchas veces, pero no con Kai... no con él_"

"Tora" le dijo David "todo estará bien"

"¿A dónde iremos ahora?"

"Pensábamos en irnos a otro país" dijo Chuk

"¿Qué país?" preguntó sin mucho interés

"Aún no lo hemos decidido"

"Hn" la tristeza volvió a apoderarse de él "_ya no importa a dónde vayamos, no tengo a Kai a mi lado_"

Ray despertó cuando vio luz desde arriba. Habían estado caminando por un largo rato, demasiado tiempo, a través de un túnel secreto, húmedo y maloliente. Miró hacia arriba pero no pudo distinguir nada. Ryu subió por una pequeña escalera que estaba ahí, lista para ser usada en caso de emergencias. Sus otros dos hermanos le indicaron que subiera, y así lo hizo.

Al llegar arriba, con mucha dificultad, se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de un bosque. Árboles era todo lo que podía ver, uno que otro animal y una montaña enorme.

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"En un bosque"

"Eso ya lo sé" dijo enfadado "¿qué hacemos aquí?"

"Es un lugar bastante apartado de donde nos encontrábamos"

"¿Y?"

"Nos quedaremos en una pequeña cabaña que está por aquí cerca"

"¿No dijiste que nos iríamos a otro país?"

"Ray, eso toma tiempo" dijo Ryu fastidiado por el interrogatorio del chico

"¿Por cuánto estaremos aquí?"

"El tiempo que sea necesario"

"¿Vive alguien más en esa cabaña que dices?"

"No, está vacía"

"¿Cómo es que sabes de ella?"

"Porque yo la construí"

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó de nuevo "¿por qué?"

"Ray, será mejor que dejemos a Ryu en paz" le sugirió David al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el mayor, se estaba hartando de las preguntas de Ray y pronto se cansaría y no podría evitar golpearlo, de eso estaba seguro

"¿Por qué no regresamos a China?" preguntó mientras seguía de cerca de su hermano mayor, quien caminaba apresuradamente

"No sería mala idea" le apoyaron los otros dos

"No estoy seguro"

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó Ray nuevamente "yo deseo regresar a China"

"Ya veremos, tenemos tiempo para pensar"

"Deacuerdo"

"Mientras, cierra la boca... por favor"

"Em... si, claro... como digas"

Kai estaba completamente sonrojado mientras una penetrante mirada azul estaba como paralizada por la confesión apenas echa por el bicolor.. Hiwatari tenía el entrecejo fruncido pues Yuriy le miraba como si de un insecto mutante se tratase. Eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Gruñó un par de veces, pues el pelirrojo no había salido de su trance y su abuelo le decía a gritos, junto con Kuznetzov, que se dieran prisa, pero Ivanov parecía no despertar para ese día.

"Dime que lo que me acabas de decir el mentira, Kai" dijo volviendo a la normalidad después de unos minutos de trance

"Quisiste que te dijera la verdad, no me salgas con esto ahora"

"Es que... ¡es totalmente imposible!"

"No lo es, esa es la verdad"

"Hn" se cruzó de brazos sin apartar su mirada "¿es por eso que quieres ser tú quien los encuentre y no la policía?"

"Así es"

"¿Y qué harás después?"

"Ya sabré yo"

"Sigo insistiendo, deja esto en manos de la policía"

"Ya te dije que no lo haré, me encargaré de esto yo solo"

"Aún no comprendo cómo es que pasó"

"No tienes que comprenderlo, conmigo basta"

"¿Se lo dirás a tu abuelo"

"Si lo sabe o no ¿cuál será la diferencia? Además de que nop me importa lo que él piense, haré las cosas a mi manera y se acabó"

"Pero es tu abuelo"

"¿Con eso qué?"

"Kai, desde que desapareciste te ha estado buscando"

"No es verdad"

"Por supuesto que si"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bryan y yo hemos estado a su lado desde el día en que te secuestraron, Voltaire se puso como loco al enterarse"

"Me hubiera gustado que desistiera en su búsqueda"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Ya te lo dije, me estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de vida"

"¿A este tipo de vida?" cuestionó sarcástico y enfadado "¡estás loco!"

"Si, loco de amor"

"¡Dios!" Yuriy abrió los ojos grandemente y sacudió a Kai por los hombros "despierta, tú no eres así"

"Ahora si"

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar?"

"Ray"

"Ese tal Ray de nuevo"

"No lo conoces"

"Y ni me interesa hacerlo, pero te juro que lo buscaré yo mismo y lo haré pagar por su crimen"

"No estás hablando en serio" le regañó "¿acaso no me has escuchado?"

"Si, pero no me importa lo que tú pienses hacer, lo que haga yo será muy mi problema"

"No te atrevas"

"Hmp" se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda a Kai "sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra"

"Confié en ti, no puedes traicionarme"

"Tú me traicionaste a mí"

"¿Qué?"

"No sabes la angustia por la que pasé cuando no estuviste a mi lado"

"Por favor, Yuriy"

"¡Kai, Yuriy!" les llamó nuevamente Bryan a gritos

"Es hora de irnos"

"Esta conversación no ha terminado"

"Ya tendremos tiempo de continuar y si no, no importa, ya lo sabes, confié en ti, así que no hagas una tontería de la que te puedas arrepentir"

"Te ayudaré"

"Espero haber sido claro Ivanov"

"Dame tu mano"

"¡Con un demonio, escúchame!"

"Escucho con las orejas, no con la boca ni con mi demás cuerpo, te estoy poniendo atención"

"Por tu bien"

"¿De cuando acá las amenazas?"

"Solo es una advertencia"

* * *

Y con esto se acaba este capítulo, cortito, lo sé, pero con mucho cariño XD

Me despido con mucho cariño, de verdad que los voy a extrañar ¡casi cumplo un año! Lástima que no pueda completarlo. Muchos besos y que anden bien

Muchas gracias por su tiempo


	5. Mío

oOoOo E_l_ a_m_o_r_ d_e_ u_n_ c_r_i_m_i_n_a_l_ oOoOo  
**T**_**í**_**t**_**u**_**l**_**o**_**  
**Mío

**C**_**a**_**t**_**e**_**g**_**o**_**r**_**í**_**a  
**Yaoi

**P**_**a**_**r**_**e**_**j**_**a**_**  
**KaiRay

**A**_**c**_**l**_**a**_**r**_**a**_**c**_**i**_**o**_**n**_**e**_**s**_  
"abc" diálogos  
"_abc_" pensamientos

**A**_**d**_**v**_**e**_**r**_**t**_**e**_**n**_**c**_**i**_**a  
**Intento de lemon :)

Bueno, como todos ya saben éste humilde escrito (jeje) está dedicado a _**Zhena Hik**_, pero quiero hacer una mención especial porque gracias a _**Nekot**_ fue que me animé a actualizar jeje un trato es un trato!! Aunque me disculpo enormemente por mi retraso… espero que les guste :)

* * *

Estaba sentado mirando por la enorme ventana de su habitación, contemplando sin mucho interés el enorme jardín que se extendía hasta lo lejos. De un momento a otro, su expresión fría y dura desapareció, dejando su rostro libre de alguna emoción. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, los cuales sujetaban aquel objeto que, desde que tocaron sus manos, consideraba un hermoso tesoro, sin embargo, con el paso de los días cada vez se estaba convenciendo de que su tesoro tendría otro nombre: recuerdo. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero una voz le detuvo.

"Hola" se giró para ver a su amigo pelirrojo parado en el marco de la puerta, le ignoró por completo volviendo a su posición original "¡oye!" le reclamó su amigo enfadado entrando a la habitación "¿qué te sucede?"

"No estoy de humor, Yuriy" le dijo lo más frío que pudo "vete, déjame solo"

"¡Por Dios Kai!. Te estás comportando como un maldito niño berrinchudo!"

"¡¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa lo que me pase?!" gritó furioso Kai, volviendo a ver a su amigo

"¡Despierta!" le pidió acercándose y zarandeándolo fuertemente por los hombros "llevas dos semanas así ¡dos semanas! Ya acepta la maldita realidad ¡no lo vas a volver a ver!"

"¡¡Cállate!!" de verdad estaba enojado, no estaba de humor para nadie, sin excepción "de verdad estoy harto de todos ustedes, pretenden meterse en mi vida para mejorarla supuestamente, pero ¿cómo se atreven a hacerlo si no comprenden lo que en realidad siento?"

"¿Y qué es lo que sientes?" preguntó un tanto irónico el ojiazul

"Desesperación, tristeza, angustia, necesidad" dijo sinceramente el ruso bicolor ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amigo

"Maldito" siseó apretando fuertemente sus ojos

"¿Qué?" a pesar de que lo había escuchado claramente, no entendía la razón del por qué decía eso

"Ese Ray, es un maldito" aclaró enfrentándose a la fiera mirada que Kai le regalaba

"Retráctate" exigió el bicolor acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrojo

"¡No lo haré!" le gritó en la cara "¿qué diablos pasa contigo?. Ya me dijiste que ese tipo era especial para ti, pero ¿hasta qué punto?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tan sólo mírate! Antes eras inquebrantable, tenías fuerza y coraje de sobra para enfrentar cualquier cosa, cualquier problema, y ahora me sales con que tienes tristeza, desesperación y no sé qué más!… ¡solo quiero entender qué fue lo que te pasó!"

"Ya te lo dije, fue…"

"No me vuelvas a nombrar a ese tipo… lo odio, en verdad lo odio… me quitó al Kai que conocía y lo cambió por otro que es todo lo contrario al original!"

"Basta Yuriy, deja de decir estupideces"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Es lo mismo que te pregunto… ¿qué te pasa, eh? La compañía de Kuznetzov te está afectado?"

"N-no" dijo titubeante y un ligero sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas

"Tú tampoco eres el mismo, la última vez que te vi, antes de que me secuestraran…" sintió una punzada en su estómago, pero prosiguió "…todo te era indiferente, incluso yo"

"Eres mi amigo, me preocupo por ti"

"Pero no eras tan expresivo"

"Las personas cambian…"

"Por amor" le interrumpió triste al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su lugar junto a la ventana

"¡Es muy diferente!. Bryan no te secuestró, Bryan no te hirió, Bryan no… él no es un criminal"

"¿Y tú qué sabes de la vida de Ray?" preguntó un poco enfadado por las palabras de Yuriy

"Nada, y te aseguro que así estoy muy bien"

"Vete por favor"

"¿Lo ves?. ¡Has cambiado!. Ahora me pides 'de favor' que me vaya, cuando antes casi me dabas una patada en el trasero gritando palabras altisonantes"

"Nada es igual" susurró, siendo escuchado perfectamente por el pelirrojo "ahora vete"

"Igual y es solo un capricho Kai, hoy en día ¿quién se enamora en un mes? O al menos yo no conozco a nadie" se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola y dispuesto a irse "ya verás que se te pasará… con el tiempo. Nos vemos"

Y el pelirrojo salió de la habitación.

No dudó en levantarse furioso. Se acercó al tocador y de un solo movimiento tiró todas las cosas que se encontraban sobre él. Después fue al ropero y tomó el florero de cristal, arrojándolo contra la pared, mojándola y mojando el suelo con el agua ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de llorar, de gritar! En verdad estaba harto ¿Qué derecho tenía Yuriy de ir y decirle semejante estupidez? El no estaba encaprichado ¡En verdad amaba a Ray! Y qué diablos importaba el tiempo? Con su sencillez y cariño había robado su corazón.

Miró una rosa roja que estaba en el suelo. La tomó y se fue a sentar en su cama. Dos semanas de búsqueda sin resultados, dos semanas sin saber de Ray, dos semanas guardando la esperanza, dos semanas aguantando las lágrimas a causa de la tristeza que le invadía al no tener a ese ser que tanto amaba a su lado. Pero se lo había prometido, no iba a desistir hasta encontrar al neko ¿Lo había abandonado? No estaba seguro ¿Para él no significó nada su entrega? Lo sabría de su propia boca.

Se estremeció ligeramente al recordar cómo había sido el hacer el amor con Ray. Apretó la rosa junto con aquella cadena, al mismo tiempo que ese hermoso recuerdo regresaba a él.

++ Flash back ++

Ray subió la pañoleta que cubría sus ojos y su mirada carmín volvió a chocar con ese par de soles, que desde que vio, le iluminaron la vida, y la oscura estancia en ese lugar. Sin embargo, esos ojitos ámbar brillaban de un modo especial, había una chispa que, aunque no estaba seguro, quería pensar que era de amor.

Recorrió el rostro del chino minuciosamente, hasta toparse con sus labios. Fue acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos, al mismo tiempo en que ambos cerraban sus ojos. El tan esperado roce llegó, mandando choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a jugar con el labio inferior, lamiéndolo, atrapándolo con los suyos propios, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. Ray, no queriendo esperar, se acercaba más para realmente besar al ruso, pero a Kai parecía gustarle jugar, puesto que se hacía para atrás. Ray se desesperó un poco por eso y en un rápido movimiento atrapó el labio inferior de Kai con sus dientes, enterrando sus colmillos en él. El bicolor no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca, esa acción, más que dolerle, le había fascinado. Pero Ray se sentía apenado por eso, ya que cuando lamió el labio, el sabor de la sangre se hizo presente. Intentó alejarse para disculparse, pero Kai no se lo permitió. La boca de Ray estaba abierta por la sorpresa debido a la acción del ruso, lo que le permitió introducir su lengua y así probar, por fin, enteramente su sabor, el cual, le parecía realmente exquisito.

Era mucho más que un contacto, un beso lleno de ternura, quería transmitirle a Ray lo que sentía, no llevaba prisa, quería saborear cada rincón de su boca, grabándolos en su memoria. No obstante, ese no era su estilo, así que inmediatamente tomó las riendas de la situación y comenzó a subir la intensidad del beso al punto de rayar en el salvajismo, reflejando la necesidad que tenía de Ray.

Sentía que perdía el control, ya no podía conformarse con que sus labios hicieran contacto, sus manos querían entrar en acción, recorrer esa piel. Se veía tan apetecible, sentía que le llama a gritos, pidiéndole que la probara y no se negaría ante tal petición. Sin embargo, se vio tremendamente frustrado al recordar que estaba amarrado. Abandonó los labios de Ray para descender lentamente por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, dejando marcas rojizas muy superficiales, y el que Ray echara su cabeza para atrás, le hacía la tarea mucho más fácil.

Pero detuvo momentáneamente su deleite al sentir las manos del neko colarse por debajo de su playera para tocar su abdomen. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir esas manos sobre uno de sus pezones, acariciándolo hasta hacerlo endurecer, aunque esa parte de su cuerpo no era lo único que comenzaba a hacerlo, en su entrepierna tenía un caso muy similar.

Eso no le parecía justo, el también deseaba tocar a Ray. Se inclinó sobre él, hasta llegar a su oído.

"Vamos" le susurró combinando sus palabras con jadeos "yo también te quiero tocar, mis manos están que arden por sentir tu piel" ahora fue Ray quien gimió "quiero sentirte, hacerte mío… solamente mío" mordió levemente la oreja del neko, quien soltó un suspiro "desátame"

Las palabras de Kai aumentaron el deseo que había nacido en el interior de Ray. No iba a negarle su petición. Separó a Kai de él e hizo que retrocediera, quedando justamente en el centro de la cama. Ray se subió a la cama y se acomodó encima de Kai, sentándose en sus muslos, pasando sus piernas por sus costados. Se inclinó sobre él, rozando su mejilla con la mejilla tatuada del otro, restregándose levemente contra ella. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de sus brazos, rodeando su cintura. No pudo evitar el comenzar a mover sus caderas, provocando que su miembro, que poco a poco iba despertando, rozara con el del ruso debajo de él.

Jadeos y gemidos eran los exquisitos sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos, haciendo que su excitación aumentara más y más. Pensó que Ray ya lo iba a soltar, pero sus manos se volvieron a colar por debajo de su playera, palpando con ellas cada parte de su ancha espalda. Esta acción tenía como consecuencia un mayor acercamiento entre ambos cuerpos. Ahora sus miembros no rozaban, sino que chocaban de lleno, y con los movimientos de Ray…

"Ahh, por favor…" pidió Kai echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que Ray aprovechaba para lamer su cuello "desátame, ahh"

"Mmm… no sé" dijo medio excitado medio divertido aún contra el cuello del ruso "me gusta tenerte así… a mi merced" terminó con un suspiro

"Y yo te creía más… ahhh… inocente" con los ojos cerrados buscó los labios de Ray para volver a probarlos, lográndolo casi al instante, después los abrió para encontrarse a su neko bastante sonrojado "mmm… pero así me gustas…" tomó el labio inferior de Ray y lo jaló, jugando con él "y no te imaginas cuánto"

Esta vez Ray no lo dudó y desató rápidamente las manos de Kai, quien al verse liberado tumbó al chino en la cama, se sentó sobre sus caderas, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Se lanzó contra Ray, asaltando sus labios de forma salvaje, mientras que sus manos subían poco a poco la playera del chino. A los pocos segundos salió volando. El bicolor, de los labios del neko, bajo besando su apiñonado torso, haciéndolo estremecer por las caricias que le proporcionaba encontrándose en su camino el pezón. Lo rodeo con sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo, besándolo y mordiéndolo, proporcionando sensaciones indescriptibles para el ojidorado, haciéndolo estremecer y temblar de pasión. Dejo de trabajar el pezón con sus labios y se dirigió al otro, mientras acariciaba con sus manos el que acaba de abandonar. Trabajo por un rato sobre los pezones del chinito, arrancándole un gemido tras otro.

"_Música para mis oídos_" pensó

Las manos de Ray se deslizaron hasta su estómago, tomando la playera, comenzó a retirarla del cuerpo de Kai, aún sobre él. Kai tomó las manos de Ray y lo levantó, se acomodaron del mismo modo en que habían empezado, con Ray sentado sobre sus caderas. Sus miembros endurecidos chocando uno contra otro. Kai dejo deslizar sus manos por la espalda del pelilargo para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, podía respirar su aliento al tenerlo así de cerca. Su mirada lo tenía hipnotizado y no quería dejar de ver ese brillo especial en ella.

Mientras tanto, el chino dejó deslizar la mano por el pecho desnudo del ruso, bajando de forma lenta hasta llegar al elástico del pantalón deportivo y dejando viajar su mano por debajo de esta hasta llegar al miembro ya despierto del bicolor. Con la mano comenzó a rodearlo de forma suave, sintiendo la piel que tenía entre sus dedos, sintiéndolo vibrar y palpitar entre sus manos. Para después comenzar a subir y a bajar su mano sobre él, en un movimiento meramente excitante. Ray escuchaba los gemidos que Kai dejaba salir y es que los movimientos que hacía sobre su miembro eran simplemente electrizantes y le hacían desear más y más de esas caricias.  
Mientras disfrutaba de aquellos, por demás excitantes, masajes sobre su miembro y con los ojos cerrados, sus manos comenzaron a descender por la espalda del pelinegro hasta llegar a su trasero, apretándolo contra él. Deslizó sus manos por el pantalón y su bóxer, descendiendo a la par que alejaba ambas prendas, dejando al descubierto a Ray. La piel lisa de sus glúteos le encantaba. Nunca había tocado a nadie de esa forma, era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos, pero le gustaba en sobremanera. Le arrancaba gemidos de placer de forma inconsciente.

Abrió sus ojos y se concentró en Ray, quien comenzó a incorporarse, sin retirar la mano del miembro del ruso, indicándole que podía retirar su pantalón y el bóxer que estaban a mitad de sus caderas. Al hacerlo, Kai sintió la piel de Ray adherirse a su cuerpo, quemándole y aumentando aún más su deseo. Deslizo sus labios de forma sensual sobre su pecho. El chino, como respuesta soltó un gemido más fuerte al sentir los labios de Kai sobre su torso desnudo, mientras sus manos terminaban de retirar sus pantalones y el bóxer, arrojándolos lejos de ambos. Recorrió sus bien formadas piernas de forma sensual, hasta llegar a su cintura, uniéndolo más a su cuerpo, besando la piel sensible de los pezones del pelilargo arrancándole otro gemido.

El chinito estaba hincado frente a Kai abrazado a su cuerpo, recibiendo su pasión. No pudiendo resistir más, la mano de Kai se deslizo por el vientre de Ray llegando hasta su miembro erecto.

"¡Kai!" escucho el grito sensual escapar de a boca de su ojidorado, a la par de que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Era realmente excitante escucharlo decir de esa forma su nombre. Sin embargo, los Hiwatari no eran nada conformistas, siempre buscaban más… y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer

Las manos de Kai comenzaron a moverse sobre el miembro endurecido de Ray, mientras la pierna de éste se movía de arriba abajo sobre el miembro del ruso. Por mero instinto, la mano de Kai que sostenía el cuerpo del pelinegro al suyo, comenzó a bajar hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos, degustándose… comenzó a juguetear con su dedo índice, acariciando con éste el medio.

"Kai… mmm… aahhh… Kai… ahh" continuó Ray gimiendo sosteniéndose de los anchos hombros del ruso

"Ray" ésta vez fue el turno de Kai mencionar el nombre de su amante entre jadeos

"Ahh… Kai…" llamó el chino entre gemidos una vez que estuvo a centímetros del oído de su amante "ya… quiero que me tomes… ahhh… mmm… no podré a-aguantar mucho… mucho tiempo…"

El ruso solo atinó a sonreír ante las palabras de su neko. Le estaba rogando por que ya le tomara, le necesitaba de la misma manera que él, pero lo más importante era que lo amaba de la misma forma que él. Sin dejar su tarea de juguetear en la entrada de Ray ni brindarle atención a su miembro, asaltó sus labios con pasión desmesurada, dando leves mordiscos. Después abandonó sus labios para recorrer sus mejillas y su frente ¡Le volvía loco!…

"Kai" le volvió a llamar, y pudo detectar fácilmente la necesidad en su voz

"Necesitamos vaselina"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ray se separa de él. Kai confuso, observa a Ray bajando de la cama y acercándose a un pequeño mueble que estaba en una esquina, era tan pequeño que Ray se tuvo que agachar, dándole a Kai una vista que realmente le encantaba, y le excitaba, tanto, que no pudo evitar el que su mano se deslizara hasta su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse. Viajó su vista desde la espalda de Ray, hasta posarse en su trasero. Era una suerte que no se hubiera desatado el cabello, así podía admirarlo sin que nada le interrumpiera la vista… en fin, siguió su viaje óptico, cuando Ray se levantó y se giró hacia él, no pudo evitar el ver su miembro, endurecido. Con esa vista, los movimientos que hacía sobre su miembro comenzaron a tomar mayor velocidad y fuerza. Arqueó su espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutándose a sí mismo.

Ray por su parte, miró complacido el frasco que tenía en su mano, pensó que ya no había ¡Qué suerte! Se levantó (porque estaba en cuclillas) quedando así un momento, para después girarse y ver a Kai. Se sonrojó al máximo al ver lo que estaba haciendo su amante ruso ¿Cómo era que no había escuchado sus jadeos? Cielos, por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver esa mano moviéndose frenéticamente sobre el miembro del bicolor, provocándole dolor en la entrepierna. No lo soportó más y se acercó a Kai, poniendo su mano sobre la de él, parando sus movimientos y llamando su atención. El carmín y el dorado chocaron, sonrojándose ambos al instante.

"De esto…" comenzó a hablar el neko, subiéndose a Kai nuevamente, quedando muy pegado a él, quitó la mano del bicolor de su miembro, causándole al ruso un escalofrío "me encargo yo" terminó comenzando a mover su mano, provocando que de ambas bocas comenzaran a salir deliciosos gemidos

Detuvo su tarea después de un par de minutos después. Cuando le suplicó a Kai que lo tomara, hablaba muy en serio, deseaba sentirlo dentro de él. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un casto beso en los labios. Ray tomo con dos dedos un una gran cantidad de gel de aquel frasco. Tomo la mano de Kai y lo deposito sobre dos de sus dedos. Comenzó a darse la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él, sin embargo, la mano de Kai le sujetó por el brazo, deteniéndole.

"No…" dijo firmemente mientras miraba penetrantemente las orbes ámbar, que parecían sorprendidas "debe haber otra forma… mmm… quiero verte… cuando te haga el amor…"

"Ahh" soltó un suspiro, le encantaban las palabras que su ruso le susurraba al oído "la hay"

Después de esas palabras, volvió a ocupar su posición sobre el cuerpo de Kai. Tomó su mano, la que estaba embarrada de aquella sustancia, y la guió por debajo de sus caderas hasta encontrar la pequeña cavidad que debía preparar. Kai se entretuvo acariciando en círculos por afuera, aumentando la necesidad del neko. Sin poder esperar un segundo más, introdujo ambos dedos dentro de la cavidad de su amante.

"Ahh… Kai…"

Kai detuvo momentáneamente el movimiento al escuchar el gemido que escapo de la garganta del chinito. Era un sonido sensual, un sonido que hacía que su propia excitación quisiera explotar. Lo miró fijamente ¡Oh Dios! Ese embriagante sonido más la imagen del ojidorado, esa imagen que lo mostraba sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente, lo tenían al borde del placer y la locura.

Después de contemplar a su hermoso amante por un par de segundos, comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Ray de forma lenta, haciendo que el chino comenzara a jadear de forma más sonora conforme los movía. Poco a poco iba haciéndose más fácil el entrar y salir. Sin darse cuanta introducía un tercer dedo dentro del ojidorado haciendo que los gemidos de éste fueran cada vez más fuertes.

"Mmm… Kai" de los labios de Ray escapó inconscientemente de la garganta del ojidorado, y es que las caricias del ruso en su interior le llenaban de placer, tanto, que no podía evitar sujetarse de los hombros del bicolor con mucha fuerza, tratando de soportar esas fuertes sensaciones que provocaban en su ser

"Ray, ahh… mi adorado Ray…" exclamaba el ruso con sensualidad desmedida sobre los labios de Ray

Los dedos de Kai entraban y salían de forma cada vez más rápida de la entrada de Ray al tiempo en que la estiraba más. El chino sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, bueno, no lo sintió sino que la necesidad de tener a Kai en él estaba creciendo más y más. Sus dedos habían sido magníficos, pero él quería más. Con una mano, el neko retiro el brazo de Kai para poder acomodarse sobre él. Mientras, Kai colocaba sus manos sobre su estrecha cintura buscando la mejor posición para poder entrar dentro de él. Su miembro ya le dolía a causa del tiempo que tuvo que esperar preparando al neko. Ya quería tenerlo, tomarlo, hacerlo suyo. Buscó con urgencia su entrada, y cuando la encontró, comenzó a penetrarlo de forma lenta.

Al sentirse invadido por el grueso miembro de su amante, cerró fuertemente sus ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Kai observó su rostro y se preocupó. Para distraerlo, atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso, solo de esa manera, el neko no le prestó mucha atención al dolor por el que pasaba cuando Kai entraba en él totalmente.

"Ray" volvió a gemir Kai el nombre de su amante muy cerca de su oído, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, comenzando el movimiento de caderas  
"Ah Kai. Kai" el neko no se quiso quedar atrás y gimoteó el nombre del ruso. El dolor que había sentido al principio comenzó a quedarse en el olvido para dar paso al enorme placer

¡Oh Dios!. Era endemoniadamente maravilloso estar dentro de Ray, jamás creyó poder sentirse de esa forma. Sentía que su corazón estallaba con cada embestida que daba sobre el pelinegro. Al principio habían sido suaves, sin embargo, comenzó a tomar fuerza y velocidad, entrando cada vez más profundo, y es que los jadeos y gemidos que emitía Ray le excitaban más y más. Ahh, estaba a punto de llegar el clímax, pero quería compartir ese placer con su chino. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el miembro de Ray entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo en que embestía. Los gemidos de ambos se fueron haciendo cada vez más sonoros.

"Aahh, Kai" gritó Ray, sintiendo los labios del ruso sobre sus labios, para después sentirlos en sus mejillas, su cuello…

"Mmm… ahhh… Ray" el ruso degustaba la piel ligeramente salada, a causa del sudor que cubría ambos cuerpos "mío… solo mío… ¿entiendes?... ahhh… eres solo mío"  
El cuerpo de Ray comenzó a tensarse, apretando cada vez más su cuerpo y, por ende, ejerciendo presión alrededor de su miembro. No podía aguantar más tiempo y gritando el nombre del chino, terminó dentro del ojidorado. Ray, al sentir la semilla caliente dentro de sus entrañas, gimió por última vez el nombre de su amante y termino manchando con su semen la mano y el cuerpo del ruso bicolor.

Agotado, Ray se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Kai, y este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, dándole un beso en la frente.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos. Aun podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, su respiración estaba aun acelerada. Estaba seguro que podía controlarlo, pero el querer era una cosa muy aparte. Era maravilloso sentirse así después de hacer el amor con Ray. Porque eso le había dicho, eso habían hecho y eso era lo que sentía por su niño, amor.  
Abrazó al neko con fuerza, depositando un nuevo beso en su frente. Ray le correspondió acariciando su pecho y dando leves besos en él. Kai le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a subir el rostro, no teniendo tiempo de replicar ya que unos labios se posaron delicadamente en los suyos.

"Mi primera vez" confesó Kai un tanto apenado al oído del neko "gracias"

"Fue lo mejor" respondió a su vez "eres lo mejor"

"Y tú eres hermoso" dijo deslizando su pulgar por las mejillas sonrosadas del chino "te amo… y no voy a permitir que nadie nos separe" le besó suavemente

A Ray le dio un escalofrío en ese momento, tal vez estaba feliz ¡demasiado! Sin embargo, no se le olvidaba que el ruso no iba a estar con él por mucho tiempo, por eso quitó de su muñeca el dije que colgaba de ella. La desató con cuidado y tomó las manos de un Kai confundido que había mirado todo en silencio y entre sus manos puso lo más preciado que tenía, el dije que le habían regalado sus padres.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó observando primero el dije y luego al neko

"Quiero que tú lo tengas" le dijo como si nada "te lo regalo"

"No lo puedo aceptar" le dijo tratando de regresárselo, y es que eso era demasiado para él

"No, por favor" le dijo con una mirada de súplica y apretando las manos de Kai "quédatelo, te lo suplico"

"Ray" le miró con ternura, después le acarició la mejilla "será como tú digas"

"Gracias"

"Todo por ti, mi hermoso neko"

Ray se sonrojó ante esas palabras, quizás Kai se veía y a veces era frío, sin embargo, cuando se lo proponía, era sumamente dulce y atento.

"Creo que será mejor que nos vistamos ya, mis hermanos pueden llegar en cualquier momento

"Si, tienes razón"

Ray fue el primero en levantarse, estirando un poco sus brazos. Sentía dolor, consecuencia de su entrega, pero bien lo valía. Se puso en cuclillas para tomar su bóxer y su pantalón, pero no tardó en sentir una mano traviesa acariciar su trasero. Giró su vista y se encontró a Kai que le miraba lujuriosamente. Se sonrojó en sobremanera, pero las caricias continuaban. Sus dedos se deslizaban por en medio de sus nalgas, justo como hace rato. Gemidos escaparon de su boca al sentir de nuevo esa mano.

"Kai… ahh…" sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo en que le acariciaba "detente… mis hermanos"

"¿Qué te preocupa?" empujó a Ray haciendo que quedara arrodillado y apoyándose en sus manos, tomó sus caderas, estaba listo para penetrarlo, para hacerlo suyo nuevamente

"En cualquier momento pueden llegar" respondió entre jadeos, sintiendo la punta del miembro de Kai rozar su entrada "aahhh"

"Mmm… ¿me detengo?" preguntó

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, solo sintió cómo Ray se hacía para atrás, provocando que su miembro le penetrara nuevamente. Ray echó la cabeza para atrás, siendo atrapado su cuello por la mano de Kai, para después sentir sus labios. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, sujetando las de Ray, atrayéndolo más y más, embistiendo con fuerza adquiriendo velocidad. Ray apretó nuevamente su cuerpo y Kai expulsó su semilla dentro de él de nuevo.

"Perdóname"

Se disculpó Kai hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Ray, abrazándolo y pegando su espalda a su pecho, y es que había sido egoísta al volver a provocarlo, y satisfacerse él solo. Ray se incorporó un poco para girarse y mirar de frente a Kai. Estaba sonrojado y con la vista baja. Tomó la barbilla del ruso moviéndola delicadamente para quedar a su altura, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

"Eres realmente hermoso" le volvió a decir "tanto, que no puedo contenerme…" pasó la punta de su lengua por detrás de su oreja en un movimiento sensual "te juro que si por mí fuera, no te dejaría descansar…"

¿Se imaginan la cara de Ray?. Estaba más rojo que un jitomate ante las atrevidas palabras que el ruso le decía, estaban tan cargadas de pasión y de lujuria que le dio un poco de miedo. Recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo del ruso. Debía estar loco. Ser amado y deseado por ese ser tan sublime que lo tenía entre sus brazos era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado… estaba seguro de que cualquiera daría lo que sea por estar en su lugar ¡cualquiera! Y aunque sería poco el tiempo que compartiría con su hermoso amante, lo aprovecharía al máximo.

"¿Sabes que te amo?" palabras dichas por Ray, hicieron inmensamente feliz al bicolor

"Si, y ¿tú sabes que te amo?"

"No, creo que no, debes recordármelo"

"Bien" le dio un tierno beso "te amo"

"Gracias" le abrazó, intentando transmitirle a Kai lo que sentía, tanto su amor como su angustia "gracias por quererme…"

"No solo te quiero… yo te amo, no lo olvides"

++ Fin Flash back ++

Inevitablemente sonrió ante lo último. Ray en verdad le amaba y no iba a parar hasta tenerlo con él, nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera sus amigos o su abuelo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que era mejor para él, lo que realmente quería, y eso era su neko. Aventó la rosa al cesto de basura y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a seguir mirando por la ventana, pero el llamado desde el otro lado de su puerta se lo impidió.

"Joven Kai" le llamó nuevamente su mayordomo desde afuera

"¿Qué quieres Bernal?" le respondió desde adentro, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie

"Emm… solo venía a comunicarle que lo buscan"

"¿Quién?"

"El señor Brooklyn, dijo ser el detective que estaba trabajando en su caso"

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, escuchó algunos ruidos dentro de la habitación, para luego ver la puerta abrirse y dar paso a Kai, quien no le dijo nada a su empleado y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras para bajar a ver al detective. El mayordomo se disponía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación del ruso, pudiendo ver su interior y el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Se sorprendió bastante puesto que a su joven amo le gustaba mucho el orden y la limpieza. Bueno, ya después ordenaría que limpiaran su habitación.

Mientras tanto, el ruso bicolor avanzaba impacientemente por su enorme mansión. A veces odiaba que fuese tan grande, de otro modo ya habría hablado con el detective. Era raro que él buscara ayuda, bien había podido buscar a Ray por su cuenta, pero su abuelo tenía otros planes para él. Debía asistir a la escuela, aprender todo lo referente al manejo de grandes empresas y quién sabe cuántas cosas más, pero al ser él su tutor, no tenía opción alguna. Fue entonces que recordó que su abuelo confiaba plenamente en aquél detective, no sabía qué trabajos había hecho para su abuelo, pero para que éste se ganara su confianza, debía ser bastante bueno.

Una vez que entró al estudio, pudo divisarlo sentado en un cómodo sillón leyendo algunos papeles que tenía entre sus manos. Hizo un ruido y enseguida sus ojos esmeraldas se centraron en él. Se paró del sillón y se acercó a Kai, estrechando su mano por unos momentos.

"Gusto en verlo" le dijo

"Hn" asintió y con una seña le indicó que volviera a tomar asiento "¿tiene noticias?"

"Por supuesto" hizo una pausa "sé dónde está"

* * *

Waa!!! y aquí está ¿qué tal les pareció? espero que les haya gustado... nos vemos!!!!!

Gracias por leer )


End file.
